


do you like me for me?

by johnsolyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pizza Boy!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsolyuta/pseuds/johnsolyuta
Summary: the new pizza delivery boy, johnny, was intrigued by the boy that always ordered pizza in the late hours of the night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> Prompt: Hansol, a child prodigy, spent his early years surrounded by tutors and books, ignorant of the world outside, until the new delivery boy piques his curiosity.

Staying up into the wee hours of the night wasn't that uncommon for Hansol; he had a lot of work to do and working at night was much more calmer and relaxing. Ordering pizza at ass o'clock wasn't unusual from him either; he got hungry and strongly believed pizza was brain-food (something his grandmother made up when he was younger to get him to eat his greens and whatever casserole she had made). He was thankful for the pizza joint that was open 24/7 and didn't charge too much extra to deliver it (but if he had any extra he tipped the delivery person a good amount because he felt bad they had to work so late). He ordered from there so much that they knew his address and usual order when he called in. He couldn't tell if that was good thing, or a bad thing.

The pizza took longer to come than usual but he didn't mind. He was working on a paper and would've lost his train of thought if the pizza had arrived twenty minutes prior. He scurried to the front door, eager to get the pizza and get back to work. He opened the door and was surprised when the usual delivery boy wasn't there, but instead someone else stood in front of him. "You're not Dongyoung." Hansol said very bluntly.

The delivery boy chuckled at his straightforwardness. He didn't even get a chance to do the introduction he was supposed that his boss was on his ass about lately. Hansol didn't seem to care. "No, I'm not."

Hansol was a little saddened that the normal delivery boy wasn't here. "Are you just filling in for him tonight?"

The delivery boy handed Hansol the pizza, and held out his hand for the cash. "I don't think I'm allowed to talk about this stuff."

Hansol huffed, digging in his sweatpants pockets for the pizza money he knew he had in there but much to his dismay they weren't in there. "Um, hold on. I think I left it upstairs."

Hansol was unsure of where to put the pizza, so he shoved it back into the delivery boys hands (that wasn't Dongyoung - he was still oddly taken aback by that) and ran up to his room. The delivery boy had stepped inside the house to escape the cold weather, looking around the house as he waited. Hansol came back down the stairs a few minutes later, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He missed the way the delivery boy's eyes fell to the bit of skin that was exposed when his shirt raised from his action. He handed the boy the money, glancing at his name tag that read _Johnny_.

The next few times Hansol ordered pizza at whatever hour of the night, Johnny continued to be the delivery boy to show up. Johnny couldn't help but notice the slight sadness on Hansol's face when he opened the door and realized Dongyoung wasn't there. "I don't know if this is any of my business to tell you but Dongyoung doesn't work at the pizza joint anymore. He quit to focus on school or something like that."

Hansol simply shrugged, taking the pizza from Johnny and giving him the specific amount of money in exchange. He ordered the same thing every time so the total always came out to be $17.36 - plus whatever he decided to tip. "I thought you would've wanted to know why I was coming instead of Dongyoung."

"It doesn't really matter." Hansol shrugged. "In the end he was just a pizza delivery guy."

Johnny took a moment to think about Hansol said. "But if he was just a pizza delivery guy then why do you look so sad when you open the door and see it's me and not Dongyoung?"

Hansol's gaze shot up to Johnny's face. He didn't mean to slump every time he answered the door to see Johnny, he just missed whatever lame joke or funny fact Dongyoung had ready to tell him when he delivered him his pizza. He remembered them when he was stressed from work and was able to crack a smile. "I'm sorry." Hansol suddenly felt bad and panicked, shutting the door. He stood there a few minutes, holding the hot pizza that was nearly burning his hands. He hurried and placed the pizza on the ground, running out the front door to catch Johnny before he left.

Johnny was a little shocked to see Hansol running barefoot on the wet pavement in just sweatpants and a t-shirt, calling his name and flailing his arms to get Johnny's attention. Hansol himself already got Johnny's attention, so Hansol didn't need to be so extra about it. "I forgot to tip you." Hansol weakly smiled at the boy, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to him.

"That's too much for a tip. I won't accept that." Johnny shook his head, pushing Hansol's hand away and started to get into the car.

"Please, just take it. I feel bad for coming off like I didn't like you because you weren't Dongyoung."

A shy smile crept on Johnny's lips. "So, you like me?" He joked.

"For what it's worth, you're a good delivery guy." Hansol smirked, tilting his head to the side. "But you suck at getting here within the time frame. Don't you know if you aren't here in thirty minutes that my meals free?"

"But you still pay me." Johnny shot back, hiding the fact he wanted to curl up from embarrassment that Hansol called him out on his poor time management skills.

Hansol wanted to say it was because he thought Johnny was a little cute (something he couldn't deny from the moment he first saw Johnny) and that he didn't want Johnny to stop delivering his pizza's. Even though Johnny didn't bring him dumb jokes or useless facts, Johnny brought him something else to look forward to, even if he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't deny he was a little sad about Dongyoung leaving but Johnny's charming smile made him get over it quicker than he would've thought. Instead of replying, Hansol simply smiled.

That night, Hansol found himself thinking about Johnny - about the way his hair fell into his eyes under the baseball cap (or how some days he switched it up and pushed his hair back and wore the hat backwards). Johnny found himself thinking about Hansol, too. Hansol was... different from other people he had known. He was very straightforward and blunt with his words, but his actions on the other hand, we're reserved and minimal. Johnny came to the conclusion that Hansol was just an awkward person. A very hot, awkward person.

Johnny wanted to know more about him; why the boy was always up at ungodly hours of the night, why did he make Johnny like his job a little better, and out of all possible pizza toppings - why did he get pineapple on his pizza?

From that day forward, Johnny tried extra hard to make his deliveries on time.

* * *

One particular rainy night, Hansol couldn't focus on his homework. He tried opening a window for the sound of rain to calm him and help him concentrate but it didn't help much. He started to stress the further into the night it got. The paper was due at 8 a.m. the next morning; a little less than six hours away, with twenty more pages of work to finish and uncountable hours of research he was unsure if he'd finish, which was new to him. Even though he was pushed to excel in his studies and work hard from a young age, he was never able to get rid of his horrible procrastination. Pushing the twenty-five page essay off until the night before thinking he could do it was the worst idea ever in the history of worst ideas.

There wasn't much logic to it - _besides Hansol's self-proclaimed name for the food_ \- but Hansol decided to order pizza. While he waited, he collected a little research that could probably help him somewhere in the essay. When the doorbell rang, Hansol felt a sudden wave of happiness rush over him. He was ecstatic that he could take a break from his work, even just for a few minutes. "Who orders pizza in the middle of a rain storm?" Johnny tried to make conversation as Hansol counted out his cash. Hansol didn't have time to have the money ready tonight, a little fact which Johnny picked up on but didn't make any sarcastic comment about.

"I'm sorry." Hansol responded bluntly, the tone in his voice didn't exactly show his true feelings but he had meant it. He was sorry for having Johnny drive in the horrible weather to deliver him pizza. "I didn't realize how much it was raining."

"It's been like this the past two days, do you not get out much?" Johnny joked but little did he know that Hansol really didn't get out that much besides the occasional grocery shopping or when he had to go to a meeting for one of his potential universities. He'd graduated nearly two years ago and had been accepted into many Universities around the world but his parents turned them down every single time without even asking his opinion on it. They kept saying a better one was going to come along and that someone so smart shouldn't settle for anything less than the best. Hansol sometimes feared the universities would stop handing him these opportunities. Of course, he kept these worries to himself. No one would understand.

"Not really," Hansol lazily took the pizza from Johnny's hand. "I don't have a lot of free time to do anything."

"Oh, what do you do? Do you work? Go to school?" Johnny threw a handful of questions at him. Him and Johnny rarely had an actual conversation where they learned things about each other; Hansol was enjoying it but in the back of his mind, the paper that was due was eating away at him.

"Yeah, something like that." Hansol said.

A loud burst of thunder had startled Johnny, which unconsciously had caused him to huddle next to Hansol for safety. The previous conversation had momentarily been forgotten as Hansol laughed at the way Johnny clung to his arm, almost knocking the pizza out of his hand. Johnny sighed. "I really hate the rain. I almost called in sick to work today so I didn't have to deal with it." _But I didn't just in case you called in for a delivery_ , Johnny wanted to add on.

"When does your shift end?" Hansol asked curiously.

Johnny fished his phone out of his jacket pocket. "At 3 a.m., this was supposed to be my last delivery of the night."

Another loud, crashing thunder echoed throughout the silent night. Despite Hansol's increasing anxiety about the essay, he also felt bad for Johnny. He seemed truly frightened by the storm outside (while Hansol was completely calm), Hansol didn't have it in him to send him back into the night. "How about you just stay here until the morning? Maybe the storm will pass by then."

Johnny quickly shook his head, unaware of the slight blush that crept on his cheeks at the thought of actually being around Hansol for more than ten minutes. Hansol didn't seem to notice this either. "It's fine. It's not a long drive back to the shop I can handle it."

"Really, I insist. I'd feel a lot more comfortable knowing your safe." Hansol said sweetly. Johnny couldn't help but think about the other boy's words. He could be overthinking the situation (and he most likely was) but the thought of Hansol thinking of him as more than just the pizza delivery guy made him happy. Johnny finally agreed, stepping inside and shutting the door.

"I should probably call my manager and tell him what's up." Johnny explained. Hansol nodded, excusing himself up to his room to get back to his essay and indulge in the pizza.

He was able to get two more paragraphs written in the time between coming up stairs and Johnny shyly slipping into Hansol's room to see what he was doing (plus, Johnny heard yet another booming thunder that frightened him to the max). "I have a big essay due in a few hours and I really need to focus on right now." Hansol acknowledged Johnny's presence in the room by immediately trying to shoo him out.

Johnny waited a few minutes before replying. "What's it for?"

Hansol ran a hand through his hair and for a second Johnny wished the boy was standing so he could see the little amount of skin that exposed - _what was Johnny thinking_? He shouldn't be thinking things like this about someone he sold pizza's to for a living. "University application."

"Oh, cool." Johnny nodded slowly. "What University?"

Hansol crossed off several Universities in his head. After a while they all sounded the same and he'd lost track of the ones he'd applied to and the ones he hadn't. Sometimes he applied to some Universities that already offered him a place in their school. "Princeton."

Johnny nearly choked on his spit. "Princeton? That's one of the top Universities in the world!"

"I know." Hansol simply stated.

"You must be really smart to get into a school like that." Johnny commented absentmindedly. Princeton wasn't even the best school he'd applied to or been given the opportunity to attend. Hansol ignored his comment and went back to work. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I'll just leave, it's not a big deal."

"Johnny, you're not bothering me, I promise. I'm just super duper stressed right now."

"I haven't heard anyone say _super duper_ in literally like five years." Johnny laughed to himself. For whatever reason, Johnny's laughed relaxed Hansol a little (until the thought of his parents shouting at him when they found he hadn't turned in the application crossed his mind). Hansol offered Johnny a piece of pizza, which he gladly accepted. Hansol hoped it shut the pretty boy up long enough so he could finish the page he was working on.

"So," Johnny said as he laid back on Hansol's bed. He knew Hansol was busy but he also really wanted to make the most out of this rare opportunity to get to know him more. By the time Hansol was done, Johnny might be asleep already. Another loud thunder rumbled the house and Johnny realized he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon. "You must really be super duper smart."

"My parents made me a child prodigy. Years of tutors and sitting in front of books can make you really smart but it's not really that great." Hansol stared at his computer screen.

"I didn't even graduate from high school. I'd give anything to be in your shoes, applying to the top colleges around the world."

Hansol never thought that his struggles could be someone else's dreams. He felt a pang of guilt for ever complaining about how many college's he had applied to (or how he was accepted in but still turned them down opting for something better) but that's how his parents had raised him to be. A child prodigy that could do anything - besides being able to make actual friendships or knowing how to properly communicate with others. Hansol didn't often meet new people. How was he supposed to know? "How many schools have you applied to?" Johnny asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza, leaning against Hansol's wooden desk.

"There's been so many that I've lost count."

"How many have you been accepted into?"

"All of them." Hansol mumbled but Johnny still heard him clearly.

Johnny didn't reply and it made Hansol uneasy. He looked up at the brown-haired boy inspecting his face but all the boy did was smile. "If you've already been accepted into a bunch of Universities, why are you wasting your time applying to more?"

"It's what my parents want me to do."

"What about you? Do _you_ want to do that?"

Hansol thought about it for a second and eventually shook his head. "I just want to live my life and do all the things I've missed out on over the years." Hansol paused. "But I also want to make my parents happy. I don't want all their hard work and money to go to waste."

"Staying home all day and night isn't going to make you happy, nor will it fulfill your wants and desires - but it will make your parents happy. You can't really have both. At the end of the day, you should do what will make you happy; it's your life."

"I guess." Hansol shrugged.

"Getting into the University of your parents liking could get you a nice, lifelong job but you could end up unhappy in the long run, with no one to be there for you when you come home because you spent all your time trying to please your parents."

"Well, that's depressing."

"Or you could do something for _you_ for once. You could go out and make some friends and just have fun for a while; experience the world, you know? Not having to worry about pleasing your parents all the god damn time."

"I just... can't." Hansol sighed. He mentally counted down the hours until the essay was due. Roughly four and a half.

"You can start by not turning in this essay." Johnny suggested. Was Hansol really being given a heartfelt speech about his life decisions from the hot pizza delivery boy?

"My parents would be so upset with me if I -"

"This isn't about your parents anymore, it's about you." Johnny placed a hand on Hansol's shoulder, trying to reassure the boy. "If you decide you're happier doing this then you can come back to it. The Universities will still be there when you get back."

Hansol thought long and hard about Johnny's words. Everything he said was true and it impacted him like a car driving full force at a brick wall but he was too stubborn to agree with Johnny. Hansol didn't even know he started crying until Johnny was whipping away his tears with some (probably used, greasy pizza) napkin. "I didn't know I ordered a speech about life with my pizza."

Johnny had convinced Hansol to not turn in the application because in the end it wouldn't even make a difference, there was a slim chance he'd even actually attend the school aside from visiting the campus for the tour. The two shared the rest of the pizza, not really talking about one thing in general - but more like everything as a whole. Johnny laid to the right of Hansol as they both shared Hansol's bed. Johnny was too scared still to sleep alone on the couch, so Hansol gave in and let Johnny share the bed with him.

Hansol thought to himself as he laid there, staring up into the pitch darkness. Hansol had never had _anyone_ say the words that Johnny told him earlier. Everyone pushed Hansol to strive for the best, to excel at what Universities look for in students, to be the smartest he could possibly be. Johnny wasn't like that. Johnny was aware of Hansol's potential but instead of telling him what everyone else did, he told Hansol to do what would make _him_ happy. To do what _he_ wants to do. To stop giving a fuck about what his parents wanted and to do what _he_ wanted. Hansol became very aware in that moment of how much he needed someone like Johnny in his life. _Someone who will like him for him instead of what he's capable of_.

"Does this mean I'll need to switch to the daytime shift?" Johnny thought aloud.

"Why would you do that?" Hansol responded but as always, it came out way different than he intended it to.

"Well, I wanted to keep delivering you pizza's and since you won't be up late every night, you won't need to order pizza's at ass o'clock anymore."

The way Johnny bluntly told him he liked delivering him pizza's warmed his heart a little. "So, you like me?" Hansol referenced.

"You leave me good tips." Johnny smirked. Hansol nudged Johnny in the arm, flipping himself over so he laid with his back to Johnny.

Hansol toned out his parents angry shouts because he didn't apply to Princeton. Instead, he thought about Johnny. He thought about the way that he had woken up to Johnny that morning with the other's leg draped over his, his arm hung loosely on Hansol's hip, and how his neck felt as if it were on fire due to the close proximity of Johnny's lips to his neck. He thought about how Johnny turned bright red as he had woken up and realized the position he was in. Just the thought of Johnny made Hansol's skin turn red hot.

"I've decided that I want to take a break. I want to meet new people, maybe travel the world, try new things, and experience all the things I missed out on while growing up."

Of course his parents objected his decision and claimed that he was making a stupid, impractical decision. Johnny's words ran through his mind when he started to doubt himself and starting to believe that his parents were in fact right. Johnny gave him that extra courage to finally stand up for himself.

* * *

A knock came from Hansol's door and he paused the show he was watching to answer it. His days didn't consist of much lately, he'd just became more lazy by watching television a lot more than he ever had before. He started jogging, so that's a plus. He opened the door and saw Johnny there. "I didn't order pizza." Hansol said confused. Johnny walked past Hansol and into the house.

"I know. I wanted to see you, though." Johnny shyly smiled. "We haven't talked since that one night. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great." Hansol walked into the kitchen to avoid the butterflies that just simply at Johnny gave him. Johnny followed behind him and watched as he grabbed out two plates. "My parents weren't very happy with me and still aren't but I think they're slowly getting over it. What you said really helped me to pull through with it."

"I'm proud of you. I knew you had it in you." Johnny cheered, pulling Hansol into a tight hug. Hansol froze because for 1. Johnny was hugging him and 2. He had never received praise for something he wanted to do. He got accepted into a University? Praise. He wooed some school dean? Praise. He impressed his parents work friends? Praise.

The praise from Johnny was different. He was oddly glad that Johnny was proud of him.

 _This_ was the type of support he needed in his life.

Pizza turned into a movie marathon, which turned into Johnny somehow ending up a little too close to Hansol as they watched whatever it was that they were watching. Hansol couldn't even focus on the movie. Instead he thought about how close Johnny was to him, how easily he could reach out and grab his hand, or lean over and give him a kiss (or two). Hansol quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind. He'd never had thoughts like this before, so he was unsure of what to make of them. Did they mean he liked the pizza deliver boy? _That he had feelings for Johnny_?

When Johnny had suddenly looked over at Hansol, it was almost as if they were thinking the same thing because the next thing Hansol knew was that his lips were on Johnny's. When they pulled away from each other, slightly out of breath, Hansol was shocked by Johnny's confession.

"I've been wanting to do that since day one."

**Author's Note:**

> i changed the original prompt slightly but i hope you still enjoyed it♥ johnsol is one of my favorite ships i couldn't help from making it the pairing omg


End file.
